


Долго и счастливо

by WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Modification, Canonical Character Death, Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Daddy Kink, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Slice of Life, Sugar Daddy, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Хромированная девочка Ви влюбилась в чистого, без единого импланта, Виктора, который к тому же старше ее на двадцать лет.
Relationships: Victor Vector/Female V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке «Риппердок Вик\\(|) ж!Ви-корпорат в прошлом додайте»

У Виктора теплые карие глаза. Настоящие, живые.  
Он весь — живой, настоящий.  
У него нет ни единого импланта.  
Ви никогда не думала, что влюбится в такого — неудачника, да еще чистого, с самого дна Найт-сити.  
Ви никогда не думала, что сама станет неудачницей, пусть и хромированной, со дна Найт-сити.

Она любит трогать широкие плечи Виктора. Гладить мускулистую спину, впиваться ногтями в крепкую задницу. Ощущать, какой он мясной, телесный. Ни грамма железа — если не считать подвески на шее, маленькой боксерской перчатки. Она представить не может, как Виктор — добрейшей души человек, щедрый, насмешливый — со зверским видом колотит кого-то на ринге.  
А ведь так и было. Давным-давно.  
Ви водит пальцами по тату на его правой руке, читает подушечками пальцев буквы:  
«Первый раунд»  
«Боль»  
«Победитель»  
Заговоры на удачу, боевые узоры, лики святых — цвета яркие, линии четкие. Виктор давно не выходит на поединки, но выглядит так, как будто готов, здесь и сейчас. Не курит, ходит поднимать железо в качалку — немолодой чистый мужик среди хромированных мальчиков.

Виктор старше Ви на двадцать — бесконечных — лет. Другой мир, другие люди.  
Когда ему было столько же, сколько Ви сейчас, он наблюдал, как в небо поднимается новая башня «Арасаки» после того, как прежнюю взорвал Джонни Сильверхенд. Видел, что бунт ни к чему ни привел — и корпорации, да та же «Арасака», правят миром, как и раньше. И на улице все больше людей с имплантами, новая порода человечества.  
Наемные солдаты — титановый позвоночник, подкожная броня. Городские полицейские — сканирующая оптика, усиленные руки. Офисные клерки — расширенная память, коммуникативный адаптер. Уличная шваль — встроенные клинки, регулятор рефлексов.  
А Виктор остался чистым.  
Тренировался до кровавого пота, отдавал все силы, чтобы попасть на вершину, — а потом проиграл самый главный бой аугментированному засранцу со стальным черепом.

И теперь сидит в своем подвале, среди кубков забытых чемпионатов, и ставит импланты другим. Дает в долг кому ни попадя, кормит бродячих лысых кошек у клиники. И сам — по-прежнему чистый.

Ви этого не понимает. Рядом с Виктором она — образцовая современная девочка, скроенная из лучших корпоративных достижений в области киберимплантов.  
Длинноногая («лапы рыси», приглушают звук шагов).  
Быстрая («синоптический ускоритель», подстегивает реакцию).  
Со светлыми кибернетическими радужками («кироси», сканирование и маскировка).

Она ложится во врачебное кресло, чтобы поставить себе что-нибудь новенькое, и спрашивает, непрерывно спрашивает Виктора.

— Почему ты себе не сделаешь новые глаза? С мониторингом и рентгеном?  
Теплые карие глаза Виктора постоянно щурятся — видит он уже не так здорово, носит очки с тяжелыми линзами.

— Почему бы тебе не заменить левую руку на протез с хирургическими насадками?  
Левая рука Виктора, как у наркомана, в синяках. Исколота стимуляторами, чтобы синхронизировать накладной инструментарий.

— Это не для меня, — усмехается он, не поднимая головы от монитора, когда проверяет готовность Ви к операции.  
— У тебя отторжение имплантов? — она пытается понять, в чем причина.  
— Вот еще, — его большой рот еще шире растягивается в улыбке.  
— Тогда почему?  
Виктор склоняется над ней, гладит по выбритому виску, гладит по золотым линиям на лице.  
— Я слишком стар для этих ваших модных хромированных штучек.  
Большой, широкоплечий, с резкими морщинами на лбу. Однажды ему исполнится пятьдесят, а потом шестьдесят и семьдесят. Он больше не будет оперировать.  
— Скоро ты будешь ни на что негоден, — Ви злится на него, беспокоится и злится. Обезбол пока не подействовал. — Только кормить своих лысых мутировавших кошек! И носить памперсы!  
— И памперсы, — соглашается он, и глаза его смеются, глядя на Ви в ярости.  
— А я буду вечно молода и... — Она широко зевает и тут же отрубается на полуслове.  
Виктор щелкает насадками, проверяя синхронизацию, и начинает работать — очень осторожно, очень бережно.

После операции Ви бодро спрыгивает с кресла, в ладонь встроен новенький потрясающий прицел. Она довольна. Виктор тоже доволен, он как раз успевает к прямой трансляции очередного боксерского шоу.

— У тебя залысина на макушке, ты в курсе? — Ви на прощание целует его в эту самую макушку.  
— Ну, я моложе не становлюсь, — отмахивается Виктор, не отрываясь от боя.  
— А мог бы!

Его хромированная-стальная девочка бесшумно убегает из подвальной клиники — навстречу блистающему Найт-сити. Виктор не смотрит встревоженно ей вслед, Виктор за ее спокоен. Он создает ее с любовью, как Пигмалион свою кибер-Галатею.  
Пусть живет долго-долго. Юная, сильная, быстрая.  
Она — дитя этого нового мира, а Виктор Вектор остался там, на своей непокоренной вершине, еще двадцать лет назад. И в хромированном бессмертии ему делать нечего.

Лысина, трость, кошки. Он готов встретить старость.

***

Первой умирает Ви.  
Однажды она приходит, как пьяная, даже хуже, говорит сама с собой. Бредит наяву. И Виктор не знает, что делать, он ничем не может помочь. С такими имплантами он никогда дело не имел. Дрянь, поселившаяся в ее голове, уничтожает личность носителя.  
А потом Ви поднимается на крышу его клиники и пускает себе пулю в лоб.  
Сносит свою аугментированную голову.  
Его хромированная-стальная девочка, грезившая о бессмертии.

А Виктор остается. Пытается жить. Работать. Ходить в качалку — немолодой чистый мужик — вместе с хромированными мальчиками. Смотреть боксерские поединки, кормить бездомных кошек.  
И стареть, стареть, стареть.


End file.
